


Accidental Holiday

by chaineddove



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku and Paine take a moment for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were: “chimera,” “rain” and “alcohol.” This is set a few years after the events of FFX-2 Final Mission, so beware in case I’ve accidentally let slip a spoiler.

“I can’t believe stupid Brother crashed the stupid ship,” Rikku complains, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to keep out the cold. “I guess it’s a good thing Yunie stayed in Luca. She’d probably insist on hiking all the way to Guadosalam with us.”

“I’m fairly sure someone would have had something to say about that,” Paine tells her dryly. “She needs to stay put and have that baby.” Rikku swallows a giggle, because it’s common knowledge that pregnant Yuna makes stoic Paine very uneasy.

Despite the cold and the rain, she is in high spirits. Things change over the years and the Thunder Plains seem to have become almost friendly – there are still monsters, though their numbers have dwindled over the years, but the lightning towers work properly and it’s hardly that difficult to dispatch a stray chimera or two, especially considering they’re together. She does miss Yuna, but she can admit that her cousin needs the rest, and also that she doesn’t entirely mind time with Paine without everyone else getting in the way.

Still, she announces with bravado: “If I catch a cold, Brother will be _very_ sorry.”

“We’ll all be sorry.” With a sigh, Paine slings an arm over Rikku’s shoulder. “To keep you warm,” she says when Rikku grins up at her. “You’re miserable company when you’re sick.”

“I know it’s ‘cause you love me,” Rikku says in a singsong voice. Paine grunts, which Rikku takes as an acknowledgement, and they continue on that way, matching their steps until Guadosalam appears on the horizon.

Rikku is prepared to put duty before pleasure and start negotiating for the parts Brother will need to fix the Celsius, but Paine steers her towards the inn, informing her that her lips are blue and she will not be held accountable if Rikku really does get sick. Rikku does not protest the interruption, so they end up on the rug in front of the tiny fire in their room, wrapped in blankets and sipping warm, spiced wine long after any respectable merchant has already closed up shop.

“Let them wait,” Paine says with a careless shrug, consigning the men of the Celsius to their fates as easily as that.

“You’re actually a big softie, aren’t you?” Rikku says, putting her head on Paine’s shoulder. “You can’t fool me.”

“Tell anyone else and I’ll kill you,” Paine replies with the hint of a smile.


End file.
